hakuna matata
by Alvinsbiggestfan
Summary: new story with the chipmunks. its an funny laugh story so hope you like it. I write it with mizzy-snoezy


**Our new story! Hope you like it.**** We are going to make more songfic if you like. Well enjoy work of two friends! and please review for us both. it's an 2009 story.**

"Boys, boys!" Dave screamed.

"I didn't let the stove explode it was Simon!" Alvin said. he ran down the stairs.

"What!?" Simon said shocked "It was Theodore!".

"No it was Alvin's fault!" Theodore screamed.

"What's with the stove?" Dave asks them.

"Nothing" they said at the same time.

"boys...." Dave said angry. "You guys buy togther a new stove for me".

"good job Simon" Alvin said pissed of.

"I told you Theodore did it!" Simon said."

"That isn't true! Alvin did it not me!" theodore screamed.

"In the mall I saw an old friend from me and…".

"That means she is 50?" Alvin ask.

"No that means that…."

"50 isn't old" Simon said angry.

"She is 34 and you go to sing for he students" Dave said.

"Are they 50?" Theodore ask.

"No they are 5 years old".

"Babies?" Alvin said.

"NO!!!" Dave said.

"Tssss..." Alvin said. "Someone is on fire".

"ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!".

"What?" he ask. "Did I something wrong?".

"No you're the sweetest angel in the world" Simon said while he rolled his eyes.

"Aw thank you si" Alvin said with a sweet voice. "I love you too!".

"Dave is it okay if I hit him?" Simon said.

Dave walked away from them. "die carefull please".

* * *

"Okay children, this is my friend David. Say Hello to him" miss Spinelly said.

"Hello!!!" the children said.

Dave smiled at them. "Hello children, maybe miss Spinelly told you I adopt the Chipmunks. So I there they are".

"Hi! I'm Theodore, hi, hello! Oh you're so cute!" Theodore said to a little girl. Her hair was black and she has brown eyes. Her skin was fear. She smiled.

Simon said hello to all the children. "Alvin it would be nice to say something to them".

Alvin looked at a little girl. She sat in a corner she looked shy.

"Hi girl what's up?" Alvin ask her after he jumped on her shoulder.

She smiled shy. "Hi" she said.

"What wrong sweetie?" Alvin said while he patted her cheek.

"You are really Alvin?" she said. Her eyes shines behind her classes. Her was blond she had two ponytails.

"Of course nerd! You see or maybe you need new glasses!" a little boy said.

"Hey you shut your mouth!" Alvin said.

The boy looked shocked. The little girl tried to hold her tears.

"Don't cry" Alvin said. "he don't understand you because he have no feelings".

The girl smiled. "That's true". But after a few seconds she looked sad again.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase" Alvin sang for her.

"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze" Theodore and Simon sang.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days" they sang together.

"It's our problem-free philosophy" they start dancing. Alvin took the girl her hand and smiled. "Come on!".

"Hakuna Matata!".  
"Hakuna Matata?" the little girl ask.  
"Yeah. It's our motto!" Alvin said.  
"What's a motto?" she ask.  
"Nothing. What's a-motto with you?" Theodore said.  
"Those two words will solve all your problems" Simon smiled.

"That's right. Take Theodore here Why? when he was a young Chipmunk" Alvin said.  
"When I was a young Chip munk!!!" he sang.  
"Very nice!" Alvin said to him  
"Thanks" Theodore smiled proud.

"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the savannah after every meal" Alvin sang dancing around. The most of the kids start laughing.

"I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind" Theodore sang dramatic.  
"And oh, the shame" Theodore sang. "He was ashamed" Simon reaction.  
"Thought of changin' my name". "What's in a name?" Alvin hold Theodore and looked dramtic in his eyes.  
"And I got downhearted" "How did ya feel?" Alvin and Simon ask him  
"Everytime that I..." Theodore looked with big eyes.

"NO!!!" Simon screamed. But it was to late. Theodore let a big fart.

"Yuk!" Alvin screamed.

"Sorry" Theodore said ashamed.  
"Hey! Theo! Not in front of the kids!" Simon said.  
"Oh. Sorry" Theodore said.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days" They sang with kids.

"It's our problem-free philosophy" the kids sang.

"that's right!" Alvin screamed.  
"Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!" they repeat  
"Hakuna Matata! Hakuna—

It means no worries for the rest of your days" They sang and dancing around. The little girl starts dancing with Simon.

"Good job Miley!" miss Spinelly said.

"It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!" Alvin sang loudly.

* * *

"That was great David" Miss Spinelly said.

"The boys are amazing with kids" Dave said.

"I saw that, Miley is just the shyest girl I know" she smiled. "I think I love those little boys".

"Miss their great" Dave said.

"Please call Jeanine" she said.

"Sorry" Dave said.

"Dave can we stay here for awhile?" Simon ask. "I go to teach Kevin how to spell".

"Yes of course" Jeanine said. "The kids love you guys".

"Okay!" Simon ran back to the others.

"They love kids" Dave smiled.

**The end!!!!! Hope you enjoy and please review for us both. We both work on it.**


End file.
